half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Guard
The Combine Guard,''Half-Life 2'' Beta files is a part-human, part-Synth enemy cut from Half-Life 2, and the direct successor of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, which the Overwatch Elite also stems from. Overview The Combine Guard was to wield a large weapon, the Combine Guard Gun, that was to fire a powerful disintegration beam, recycled for the Strider, that the player would have been able to use after defeating it. It was also to use it to kick its opponent at close range, much like the retail Overwatch Soldiers. Another smaller weapon is featured on its left wrist. The camera attachment being the real head of the soldier (according to its texture file, named "head.vtf"), it is likely that the man inside the robotic suit was to be blind, his eyes seeming to have been somehow removed. It would have made it a disturbing sight for humans, who would tend to look at its human face and be unaware of the direction its real "head" is actually looking at. A breather is also in the human mouth, implying it is breathing the ambient air, filtered, and still uses some form of lungs. As seen in the WC mappack map "e3_terminal.vmf", it was also to be able to burst doors. At the "end" of the map, the player was to find themself behind a door. The Combine Guard would appear behind it, destroy the small window with the small weapon attached on its left wrist, look through it with its camera, then knock the door down with its fists, to finally kill the player with its gun, ending the game. It seems that the Combine Guard was to be impervious to some bullets , requiring the player to use physics objects or heavier weapons to stun it and knock it down. After it was knocked down more props or explosives could be used to break off and damage its armor bit by bit. Once its armour is sufficiently damaged, it would be disabled completely but not killed. Damaging it again would kill it but doing so will crash the game. It is only used in 2 maps, "e3_terminal.vmf" and "cguard1.vmf". Neither are storyline maps.WC mappack Garry's Mod In Gmod users were able to port The Combine Guard and his weapon into the sandbox game. His weapon shoots correctly a beam like the warp cannon. He also does a melee attack with his gun. Trivia *In Half-Life 2 a console command under the listing "sk_combine_guard_spawn_health 1" can be found, possibly remnants of a command related to the Combine Guard. *Concept art from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar show a more conventional soldier named "Combine Guard" with a long trench coat inspired in part by the German SS uniforms of World War II. This unit was to be part of the Civil Protection and has nothing to do with this Synth Combine Guard. *The appearance of Dog's right foot may have been based on those of the Combine Guard's. *When you are to attack the Combine Guard he will spark. *His gun was replaced by the Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle witch shot the round as a circle. *His beam was reused for the Strider's warp cannon but the beam/lazer is much smaller. *The Combine Guard Gun's sound when you shoot the gun is reused for the strides Warp Cannon but edited to sound different. Gallery These are concept art for several different versions of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier featured in Raising the Bar. Most of them feature a big left arm where a weapon is included (as seen in the Combine Guard NPC) and a thinner right one. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg|Variant of the Combine Synth Elite Soldier, featuring the similar green color and antenna, and legs very similar to that of the Hunter's. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg|This version is closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite. The Hunter-like legs are also notable. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg|This version is also closer to the Combine Guard and the Overwatch Elite. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg|The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg|This version is nicknamed "Combine Elite 3" and its the closest to the Combine Guard, with on its shoulder the same logo found on the Gunship's and Beta Overwatch Soldier backs.File:Combine soldier beta back logo.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg|The feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier, here with a spear, and the similarities to the Combine Guard are again featured. File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg|Again, the feet here are similar to that of the Combine Super Soldier. File:Combine Guard run.jpg|A running Combine Guard. File:Cguard searching terminal.jpg|The Combine Guard trying to find the player with its camera in "e3_terminal". File:Cguard door terminal.jpg|The Combine Guard breaking the door open in "e3_terminal". List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References External links *[http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=2687 Combine Guard ragdoll for Garry's Mod] Category:Combine Units Category:Cut enemies Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Category:Transhumans Category:Enemies Category:Ted Backman designs